<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drift Awakening by jungle_ride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051683">Drift Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride'>jungle_ride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Jake, you love getting in the Jaeger,” Sherry reasons, adjusting her body so she could lean over him, her chin resting on his arm. </p><p>“Not at two am I don’t.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crossworks 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drift Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/gifts">EvilToTheCore13</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on lazy head, wake up.” Sherry says, leaning down and grabbing Jake’s sleeping form by his shoulders, shaking him gently before making the movements more erratic when Jake doesn't stir after the first minute. </p><p>“Ugh.” Jake finally groans, flinging out his arm and batting Sherry’s hands away with one hand, whilst his other desperately clutches around his pillow, as if he can hang onto sleep and the particularly nice dream he was having, if he just clung on hard enough to that damn pillow. However, as per usual, Sherry was not one to give up easily, especially when it came to Jake Muller and therefore she was completely unperturbed by Jake's protests.</p><p>“Rise and shine.” She practically sings, tugging at the covers pulled up over Jake’s head. Jake mumbles something into the pillow that Sherry can’t quite hear but, having spent so long in his head during the drift, she has a pretty good idea what it was and it wasn’t PG rated. </p><p>“Uncalled for.” Sherry says in mock offence, tugging harder at the covers. </p><p>“It’s a beautiful morning out there Jake Muller and it’s time to get up.” Sherry tries to sound authoritative however ends up laughing when Jake suddenly tilts his head to look up at her, incredulously. His eyes flick to the clock on the wall before they narrow and he returns his icy stare to the female standing before him.  </p><p>“It’s  two am Sherry!” Jake exclaims, unimpressed before face planting back into the pillow. </p><p>“But there’s a K.B.O.W on the loose.” Sherry exclaims, plopping down on the bed beside him, with enough force that Jake's body bounces up and down a little.</p><p>K.B.OW’S were the latest of Umbrella’s creations, a mixture of Kaiju’s DNA and other Umbrella experiments. After years of fighting the corporation that had robbed her of her childhood, Sherry would have thought she’d be used to Umbrella's unique ability to adapt and survive no matter the circumstances, but when the Kaiju had first appeared and the world had untied, Sherry really had thought maybe this time, Umbrella would finally fall into insignificance. Of course like always, they had found a way. In the end Umbrella had been one of the world's leading researchers on Kaiju and had funded a large portion of Jager programs, under a disguise, of course but anyone with even half a brain could see right through the facade.  It was only their unit, the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) that remained uninfluenced by the Umbrella corporation.  </p><p>“Great, tell me at ten am when I'll actually give a crap.” Jake deadpans, pulling Sherry from her thoughts.</p><p>“Come on Jake, you love getting in the Jaeger.” Sherry reasons, adjusting her body so she could lean over him, her chin resting on his arm. </p><p>“Not at two am I don’t.” It was a lie of course. Jake loved the Jaeger’s. Liked the feeling of being in control, the power and strength it held. It was a hell of a machine and the biggest adrenaline rush he’d had since...well ever. Sherry, who was more than aware of the lie, rolls her eyes. Jake who couldn’t actually see her, his eyes still being closed, sensed the movement anyway. </p><p>The drift did that to you, or at least it had done it to them. It had made their senses super heightened to each other to the point where they could always feel each other even when outside of the drift. Now they could practically hear each other's thoughts. All the scientists and research said that the closer the bond, the better the drift, but they failed to mention the after effects. Then again, maybe this particular side effect was only reserved to Jake and Sherry. Neither of them had been particularly eager to diverge just how far their bond had become, just in case it wasn’t typical. Neither of them were interested in being poked and prodded, Sherry particularly was wary of scientists and their studies, she knew where it could lead. So they’d mutually agreed that they wouldn't discuss it outside of each other, and in all honesty it didn’t cause much of a problem.</p><p>Jake's eyes flicker open to glance at Sherry and he sighs resigned to the fact he was not getting back to sleep now. He rolls his body over so he’s lying on his back, Sherry lifting her head whilst he makes the adjustment before plopping it back down, so it’s now resting on his bare chest. Jake who had spent so much of his life detached from others finds the familiar intimacy soothing and immediately alluring at the same time. </p><p>“Besides, I killed enough of Umbrella’s pets yesterday, you remember yesterday don’t you, when we were fighting our way back to base through a city full of zombies and other delightful Umbrella concoctions, after getting lost. Plus that was when we were all on our own without the use of a Jaeger I might add.” Jake continues, distracting himself from the feel of her skin on his and the way her breath tickled  his skin every time she took a breath.</p><p>“That was yesterday.” Sherry shrugs nonchalantly, like it hadn’t been, touch and go for a while. Another reason Jake preferred to fight in a Jaeger, easier disposal. </p><p>“Yeah well I’m sorry to disappoint you supergirl, but not all of us have superpowers.” Jake says, flicking her in the forehead for added emphasis. </p><p>“That’s not entirely true.” Sherry counters, raising an eyebrow at Jake, challenging him to argue with her. </p><p>“Antibodies....” Jake begins before he’s interrupted by Sherry mumbling something incoherent, her lips causing vibrations to travel up his chest leaving goosebumps in their wake. Jake might not have heard her exact words, but he <em> knew </em> them all the same. </p><p>Jake, who didn’t like to think too much about what was lurking inside his blood and what it allowed him to do, let alone talk about it, frowned, the sharp angle of his jaw tightening. Sometimes Jake didn’t like the drift. He’d always valued privacy and mystery and had spent most of his life relying on it. There were things in his life he would have preferred to have kept secret, or at least been allowed to come to terms with himself first, before another person was added to the mix. </p><p>The drift for all it’s benefits had also ripped away every mask he’d ever worn and sometimes the vulnerability suffocated him. Still if there was anyone who could understand all of Jake's mixed emotions regarding his paternal figure and the legacy he’d been left with, it was Sherry. </p><p>“Also getting lost yesterday was not my fault. I didn’t plan on losing the map.” Sherry says so abruptly as she sits up, that it takes Jake a second to pull himself out of his own thoughts and register her words. When it finally settles, Jake half laughs, grateful for the redirection. He suspects that’s exactly why she said it in the first place and it only makes him more grateful. </p><p>“What, you mean the map you were supposed to memorise completely  but didn’t quite do because you were too busy trying to work out why Chris was so damn compatible with <em> everyone </em>and if you would be drift compatible with him as well. Which by the way is highly insulting.” </p><p>“Shut up, you know I’d never drift with anyone else.” Sherry says slapping him across the chest. Jake uses it as an opportunity to capture her hand in his. </p><p>“You’re all mine huh?” Jake humms, unable to stop his lips from twitching upwards ever so slightly. A blink and you miss it kind of thing. Sherry never blinks. </p><p>“Something like that.” Sherry contemplates, squeezing his hand. Jake is just about to pull her to him, so he can show her all the ways in which she is his and he is hers, when Sherry pulls her hand away and stands up.  </p><p>“But getting back to the matter in hand. We have a job to do.” She grabs his arms and pulls him out of bed. </p><p>“It’s not our shift! The Redfield siblings can handle it.” Jake grumbles loudly looking up to the heavens exasperated but getting out of the bed all the same. </p><p>“Jake. I am your superior and I’m telling you we are going to help them.” Sherry does her best to sound authoritative and in control and Jake can't help but smirk in fondness.  </p><p>“Sorry supergirl, I’m a mercenary not a jarhead.” There’s an invitation, in his words, that Jake’s not entirely sure Sherry will go for. Jake and Sherry are both aware that he is already going to do what she’s asking, Jake has already followed her into the depths of hell and he’ll do it again every time, but it doesn't mean they can’t have fun along the way. </p><p>“What’s your price mercenary?” Sherry questions, tilting her head slightly as her voice took on a playful tone. Jake’s jaw twitches as he tries to hold back the grin threatening to appear. </p><p>“I don’t think you can afford me Blondie.” He drawls, wrapping an arm around Sherry’s waist. </p><p>“Try me.” Sherry smiles sweetly. Her eyes twinkling with that particular shine that has Jake’s heart picking up a beat as he leans down to press his lips against hers. Sherry sighs contentedly at the contact, her arms coming to wrap around his neck as she pulls him closer to her, parting her lips and deepening the kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>